


More than words

by blissfullybane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullybane/pseuds/blissfullybane
Summary: Was this his fault? Had he betrayed Magnus’ trust? Had he just broken the heart of the only man he ever loved?





	More than words

Alone;

adjective | separated from others : isolated

That was how Alec felt as he watched Magnus disappear behind the elevator doors. No one to comfort him. No one to hold him. Was this his fault? Had he betrayed Magnus’ trust? Had he just broken the heart of the only man he ever loved? It was then that Alec realized what being alone truly meant. And it was something he was not comfortable with. The deafening silence in the room flooded his heart. His legs became weak and collapsed beneath him. Isolation took over.

Stranger;

noun | one who is strange; such as : foreigner : a resident alien

Who was this person standing in front of Alec? Was this the man with whom he shared a life? It couldn’t be. His lover who once made his heart sing, now only seemed to cause pain. His words burnt his skin. His glare cut like a dagger. Alec pushed aside his hurt and looked Magnus in the eyes. There was no love evident there, only the soul of a stranger.

Fear;

verb | frighten : to feel fear in oneself

As Magnus fell to the ground, so did Alec’s heart. The brief rush to his side felt like an eternity. What would he find when he arrived? Would Magnus still be alive? He had to be. With every sandy step he felt his world crumble. And then there was Magnus, finally in reach. Alec extends a hand and in return hears the beautiful sound of soft spoken words flowing from the lips of his estranged lover. By the angel he hoped to never feel that type of fear again. But for now, the feeling of Magnus warm against him was enough to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Home;

noun | one’s place of residence : a place to call home

“Can we talk?” Alec’s nerves were through the roof. What would Magnus say? Has he even thought about him? “I can’t do anything without thinking of you”. Magnus misses him. His heart leaps in his chest! “Magnus, I don’t think I can live without you”. And there it was. The honest truth. The separation was lonely, and fear inducing. The idea of a life without Magnus was truly terrifying. But the second their lips touch beneath the lights in the back alley of Hunter’s Moon, those thoughts disappear. This moment belongs to them. “I’m all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?” Magnus extends a ring clad hand and Alec gladly accepts it. As they walk away from the victory celebration, Alec can’t help but smile as he feels something familiar deep within him…

Home. Magnus is Alec’s home.


End file.
